woman power
by AM P.H.A.T
Summary: kagome and sango are back after a delay there back on track but with some different friends to help her out. let see what goin to happen next bby
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**The demon lord and change**

**Sesshomaru speaking ""**

**Kagome: regular**

**Thoughts :I italics**

Kagome p.o.v.

Its had been about a week since Rin was attacked, Sesshomaru found the demon and well you know the rest. It was quite peaceful I rarely see him during the day. I always ask were he would be and every time he would appear out of nowhere! It was like he was listening to whatever I said.

Rin please don't go near the pond I yelled loudly to get her attention. She smiled and ran the other way chasing Jaken trying to put flowers on him. I laughed for a toad with short feet he sure as hell could run fast.

You little brat! you will not try to put those nasty flowers on this Jaken's person You infuriating human girl! Jaken squeals angrily. Well he thinks she infuriating does he time to even the playing field. So I lazily stick out my leg tripping Jaken. Rin jumped him and she finally got the flowers on him. She took her victory stand with one foot on his head with hand balled in to a fist on her chest she looking up proud of her accomplishment.

I laughed even harder than before I had tears in my eyes after that show rin put on. Than I felt his present before I saw him. "rin get ready for dinner, Jaken clean yourself feed ah-uh in the barn. Like little soldiers they hopped to the chores leaving me to deal with the general or should I say dog general.

Hello my lord what is it that you need me to do? I said looking down I didn't look him in the eyes its creepy how he stares without blinking at all. " girl you will look at me when you speak to me." he said in a very deep husky voice Sesshomaru had changed a lot he got taller, his hair grew longer and shined bright silver now, he had a go-T now and he had even more muscles with two arms! You could just say he was the sex god of the feudal area.

Well _Sesshomaru I _do as I please you don't control me at all I may stay here but only because rin needs me other than that I wouldn't be here so don't try to boss me or demand me to do any thing. You show me respect I show you respect my fuffy.( Yes I say fuffy not fluffy) I said all this with a straight face looking at Sesshomaru directly in the face. He scowl at the insult to his ego. I thought I had made him mad but all he said was " much better you look better when your looking up. I Blushed its been while since I changed into a demon I rarely show it I like my human form better. Satisfied He turned walking off slowly I followed a yard behind him."

I stuck my tough out at him before I could see it coming he turned around grabbed my poor tough and dragged me screaming into the castle. " woman you should keep your tough in your mouth were it belongs he said with a light chuckle he let go. I was so mad why you son of a bitch. My powers flared he smirked " miko how can you fight me with no weapons. My powers flared around me easily forming arrows. That knocked that smirk right off his face and knocked it on to mine.

but before we could do any thing one of Sesshomaru guards came running down the hall screaming that the suitors were here and that they demanded his attention immediately. My shoulder dropped at this I was really going to enjoy fighting with Sesshomaru. "damn these women will they ever learn to hold their tongue I Sesshomaru has little patient for this pampered hussies." Sesshomaru growled out. The guard cowered in fear of his masters angry aura.

_For some reason I felt sad but I brushed it off. I didn't have feelings for Sesshomaru one bit even though we are not really good friends it been only 2 years with Naraku gone an all now_. (no I wont go into details Naraku dies just like in the final episode just kagome Sango, inuyasha and miroku don't get together) I walk off back to my quarter without a second glance and rest for the night. My last thoughts before I went to sleep was _maybe Its time for me to leave after all._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 hurt and flirt

Kagome: regular

Sesshomaru: italics

Characters: ""

It was an hour before I was able to calm down how dare he do that to me but when I get my hands on him he'll be one dead dog!!! " the only one that's going to die is you if you don't reframe your self flaring off your aura like this. Well if you haven't grabbed my tough you dirty dog I wouldn't be mad now would I.

" if you had kept were it was supposed to you wont have that problem." its my mouth FLUFFY so you can BITE MY BIG ROUND- ahhhhh put me down you son of a bitc- ouch ouch. Now here is three things wrong with this position 1.) sesshomaru being playful 2.) sesshomaru got me on his lap slapping me weird. 3.) am enjoying it very much. Ouch sesshomaru let me go now am not a child. " you'll behave in my home do you understand woman or be punish." he really thinks am going to obey him ha! But revenge is sweet after all. Ok milord I understand I will behave and be respectful.

He just raised a brow and hurried and walked a way. I just smirked oh he was in for it now and he knew it.

It been a week since the incident with sesshomaru and kagome. Sesshomaru was on his guard twenty four seven while kagome was just being overly sweet.

Oh hi sesshomaru what brings you to the garden milord. He looked at her coldly before walking off like he didn't hear her. Kagome was taken back by this one minute he was playful and gentle the next he is cold and distance. She shook her head he really needed help.

She slowly got up and walked after him still in thought wondering how to help his little lord. It was nightfall when she finally found the lord. The surroundings was beautiful, external beauty to be more exact.

She watch as he trained in the middle of a water fall which had a large flat stone in the middle. He was beautiful his now even longer hair danced in the wind like the white mane of a stallion running freely a crossed the plain.

It was magnificent and spectacular to the beholder. It was the first time kagome had seen sesshomaru without the armor or his shirt. It was a like a blessing to see this kagome thought to herself but she decided to leave him to his own peace.

" why do you leave now kagome why not stay?" I stopped in my tracks I knew who it was I slowly turned a round to come faced to face or should I say face to chest. I looked up quickly and stepped back a good feet. So I could look up to see his face.

Umm sesshomaru its getting late I got to get rin ready for bed I just wanted to see that you were ok. that's all. "rin will be fine jaken will take care of her for now. Well than I have to get some rest for tomorrow to teach rin. " you'll have a day off tomorrow."

Dame this demon doesn't give up . I sigh ok I'll stay but only for a little bit sesshomaru. I watch as he continued his training in they moon light. It was amazing how I could get my self into trouble but someone else had to bail me out. Know that am on my own plus Sango and shippo which I sent to my favorite village in inuyasha's forest if you know what I mean to see how they are doing.

They should be back in a couple days. Kagome thought to her self


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome p.o.v.

"It been a couple of days since the incident with sesshomaru and I've not seen him since that night." Kagome thought puzzled in thought.

"Mommy, mommy, come on let's play" she heard shippo say happily now that he has time alone with kagome. Kagome smiled happily to herself. She had hell with inuyasha Constance whining about the botch kikyou.

I mean damn the itch needs to get a life (excuse the pun) and go the hell (excuse that pun) anyways.

End of p.o.v.

"MOMMY, Are you ok, you have been glaring at the tree for over an hour now?" Shippo asked warily. "Oh honey I am so sorry sweet I was day dream again sorry. I can't play with you right now I need to talk to Sango about something important." Kagome said softly

"Yes maim" shippo stated sadly. She patted his head lovingly and told him to play with rin. Kagome and Sango walked quietly across the beautiful field covered with beautiful sweet pea flowers. Kagome walked toward a patch of sweet pea flowers. She laughed happily.

Hey kagome what's the matter? Sango ask quietly. "Sango do you know what these flowers mean?" kagome stated happily when Sango didn't answer she continued. They mean delicate or blissful pleasure. (No there is nothing going on so stop thinking whatever)

Kagome smile she was in a blissful state of mind nothing could ruin this. KAGOME WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! She sigh I guess I was wrong as hell. Kagome thought .she turned around only to come face to face with dog boy aka inuyasha.

What do you want inuyasha I don't have time for your complaints ok. Kagome said dully feh; you're coming back to the village wench. It seemed like time stopped and inuyasha was just ignoring the quiet kagome thinking he was going to get what he want boy was he wrong. Inuyasha was silent instantly as a graceful leg connected with his precise jewels

As kagome swiftly kicked inuyasha precise jewel up his ass and in to another world. The kick would have made any soccer player proud.

Too bad inuyasha scream would put an opera singer to shame.

Sango went in for the final blow with a swift kick to the head then which would have made a football player proud to the fullest if they had seen it.

Both girls high fived each other and kagome angrily sat inuyasha into the dirt.

Oh and inuyasha if you see that bitch kikyo tell her I want my damn soul back too the hoe had it to long this isn't no rent to own shop get it got it good buddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hum it seems brother you indeed are a weakling after all. Sesshomaru stated quietly to his self amusingly.

WH-when I get through with youuu, you'll wish you never did that inuyasha stated weakly. Yeah yeah whatever inuyasha you say buddy. Kagome said lazily

Kagome happily summered off with Sango right behind happily humming a tune to herself.

Sesshomaru watched with amusement at the two danced toward castle. Hey lets go on an adventure what you think hon. Kagome asked ecstatically

I think that's a great idea we'll show those men that we can do badly all by our self (no pun) and whoop some demons butts along the way! Sesshomaru just watched in amusement at the trio.

a.m…. a.m… a.m….

Ok sagone what are we going to do with shippo because I fear that he might get hurt on our little adventure hon.

Umm ok while we were checking out how the baka miroku and idiot inuyasha were doing. I came across a fox tribe near their village that took us in for the night. They might like to keep him.

I don't know Sango what if they don't trust him something might happen and I don't want him to worry. I know kagome but shippo has to learn to defend for his self and they are his kind they can teach him what he needs to know sweetie.

Your right sango I don't want him to get hurt that's all. Kagome said upset by the choice

Shippo honey come here dear, shippo stopped what he was doing and cutely scurried over to the debating pair. Me and sango was thinking th-th-that u should go with your own ki-ki-kind honey. Kagome stuttered badly trying to explain it, but it was too for her but it was too much she couldn't do it so she left it to a very unprepared sango

Sango p.o.v.

Omg she left me with this kid to do this by myself if this goes ok am sooo going to kick her ass after this. This is so wrong. Omg! Omg! He looking at me with those eyes holy shit! This is some tough crap! Ok am trying to explain it in a nice way but there is no nice way to explain.

I wonder why kagome is running away I know my speech wasn't that bad. She is pointing behind me. What! I yell there is on- WTF why do I smell burning hair! Oh wait it's my hair. Oh hell no my hair, stop drop and roll was all that I was screaming as I was rolled in the dirt. The rule that kagome taught me from her world.

Kagome p.o.v.

Now I know I should have gave Sango a heads up about what might happen but damn this was too funny and scary. Who know shippo would be that aggressive when he hit his hormone stage you know the teenage stage. You know what I mean when you are just angry or moody about stuff.

Kagome thoughts….

_Yep am sooo dead but at least shippo agreed to go to the tribute after Sango threaten to whoop his ass every time he look at her wrong or seem like it. I just giggled yep this was going to be a funny adventure to tell my one child-wait one I want six ha! I feel bad for whoever I marry because they are so going to have a lot of working to do so they better get activate._

_What? That sounds wrong right? For me to be talking about it right. No what's wrong is how much I had to pay on my brother phone bill for my mom. Lol am really crazy right? Plz shut up kagome and pay attention to where you're going. Wait who is this? This is your concise telling you to shut up and finish this damn tirade. Ooookkk… time to go._

_Phat…phat….phat…..phat…phat_

After we said our goodbyes to everyone including sesshomaru who was surprisingly reluctant to let kagome go without a fight. But after some _SPECIAL _pills they were good to go but quickly before _HE WOKE UP._

It had already been about ten hour before they meet up with kouga which was even crazier. Hey kagome so you decided to become my woman and left mutt face. Kouga said cocky like

Both kagome and Sango looked at each other and laugh their ass off it was finished finally after a few minute that they regained their composer. No kouga I didn't come here for you I came for iyome is she here?

Kouga just huffed and pointed to the way he just came to see iyome heading their way. Hey iyome. What is it now kouga made you his woman you man stealer! Kagome raised one elegant eyebrow perfecting the move of the great fluffy king even he couldn't do it better.

Look chick I don't want your man never did or ever want him I just came here to offer u a chance to join our group on a adventure of a life time or stay with the idiot but sweet kouga your choice sister.

While I don't know may-, just make up your mind chick! Sango yelled impatiently startling poor iyome out of her thoughts.

Now, Now, Sango calm thoughts woosha, so what you say? Sure I'll go but I need to get some stuff before we go ok. Iyome said happily.

Ok sure lets go Sango bye kouga see you like maybe never hun. Now their adventure has almost begun leave their, wanna be lovers and friends behind but they needed one more person before they truly begin their adventure.

It had been weeks since everything happen, iyome and the other girls all get along together pretty well. They may argue sometime but they made amends afterwards. They had been too many villages to their surprised that paid well for demon killing.

Am….am…am…am

The group was tired from all the fighting so they decided to stop at one of the hot spring villages to rest their tired muscles from the hard work and wounds they had received. Oh my gosh my muscle are killing me

Who knew fighting a damn demon gold fish could whoop your ass like that I mean really a damn GOLD FISH, GOLD FISH REALL! Iyome said tiredly AND angrily

Well we didn't know it was that dorn strong that it wacked you into a tree full of vicious human eating birds' sweetie. Sango said teasingly

She only received a cold glare and the middle finger from iyome who was limping slightly as she walked mumbling quietly to herself.

Iyome p.o.v

I know I had it better than kagome though because she had gotten eaten by the poor fish fighting for her life in the fish stomach for survive before she was able to get out from well you don't want to know. She looked a hot messed and smelled a hot mess as well.

She had her hair all over her head, dark bags under her eyes and a madman look in her eyes. That said you say a word and you're dead.

When they made it to the village, we had to stop the leader of the village from getting monks to _purify _the witch aka kagome which Set her off. She jumped to grab the poor man to strangle him but luckily one of the BIG SEXY guards got a hold of her. He was a tall well built man with a twelve pack yes A TWELVE PACK, he was tall and lean. Muscles rippled in fluent motion. _Damn and she a lucky son of a female dog _was all me and Sango that came to our mind.

I was so wishing I had got eaten by that damn fish so badly right now it wasn't fair she had kouga and inuyasha why couldn't I have this one why, why I thought to my self

He let her choke him which was funny because she couldn't wrap her little hand around his large neck and she look like a voodoo witch doing a head shaking dance. All he did was laugh which made our eye stare hungrily at his delicious chest like it was our last meal that rippled with power.

Before Sango could say anything I beat her to it. He's mine Sango ha I win! She sent me an evil glare and middle finger. I asked her when and where she almost fell off kilia.

End of p.o.v.

Finally after a few minutes kagome calmed down enough this was the most interesting day the three girls have ever had.

Yep I hope you like this story better than the last one Plz

BUT PLZ REVIEW IT WILL SAVE KAGOME FROM BEING EATEN EVERAGAIN


	5. Chapter 5

Surprises

My lady I do apologize for my miss understanding I didn't know you were a priestess and here is something for causing you all this trouble on you and your tired friend. the chief said nervously. He was Still being watch by narrow eyes of the very mad still stinking kagome.

I will give you all five star sweets to stay in and free food as well I will pay for everything, umm well look at the time I have to do something the maid will show you to your room ladies. He said with a quick bow and glance in the angry miko way. He sprinted off in a different direction leaving two very happy ladies and one mad one.

Oh Yeah! Now that hot spring felt magnificent on kagome poor beaten body. Damn I never know it would be this good after the hell I went through. Kagome said happily as she walked from the spring connected to their room wrapped in a towel.

Well kagome yo-NO TORAGATO! WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE YOU BIG BAMBOON! They all got quiet to hear the conversation.

Stranger p.o.v.

I backed away slow from this idiot. What the hell he didn't get I don't want to marry him.

Tor if you come near me I promise I'll whoop your ass. I said angrily

For you my dear it's worth it my dear to have you is like having all the gold in the world. He said lovingly

How cute in a psycho stalker puppy love kind of why you know probably not. Ahhhh! I screamed jumping out the way of his vicious tackle. I ran quickly toward the door as fast as my fat ass could but was too slow he tackles me first.

Let's just say all hell broke loose when he tried to grope me. I roughly upper cut him in the jaw and knead him in the jewels ha ha! Tack that jack ass I yelled!

BOOM! I turned around to see three women standing on the knocked down door on top of my _SECRECT ADMIRIER_.

End of p.o.v.

Hey are you ok kagome ran over to the surprised stranger. Kagome said warily

Umm yeah thank you for the help madam, oh it's ok just call me kagome and these two are Sango and ayame. Well call me bunny kagome and nice to meet you two as well.

What happened here bunny? Sang ask warily

Well it looks like I had a secret lover I didn't even know about until know. They turned around to see the so called secret admirer had woken up and was not a happy camper at all.

YOU SONS OF BITCHES ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! The tor yells. A Big mistake on his part at that he should have stayed down.

Di-did YOU JUST CALL us SONS OF BITCHES! Kagome yelled. For a small gurl lunged onto him she wrapped her legs around him (no not like that get your head out the gutter people -.-") and viciously started slapping him.

We (slap) are (slap) not (slap) sons (slap) of (slap) bitches (slap, slap). Do you (punch, slap, punch) understand (Pulls hair, slap, and slap)? The girls by this this time were on their knee's crying from laughter.

The poor man had passed out from the slaps and punches also some of the yelling she did. Ok now who wants to go out to eat? Kagome asked happy demeanor back everyone raised except bunny sango noticed this. Hey bunny you want to come with us to go get something to eat? She was surprised by this. umm sure but I don't have any money or clothing to put on besides you won't want to be around a demon any way.

Girl please am a demon for god sakes and they love me when we're not fighting over stuff. Ayame said lazily

Oh yah what type of demon are you? Kagome asked

Am a rabbit demon, silly huh. Bunny said blushing slightly

No not at all you are adorable just like a playboy bunny almost. Kagome said happily

Yeah I got some clothing you can wear too I just went shopping yep yep yep. kagome said happily jumped around.

UN huh so no excuses girl like someone I know always says, a group of three crazy women is not a group without a fourth one!

Hey I said that you heifer sango! Kagome Said from the closet

Bunny thought to herself _what have I gotten myself into?_

_Am…. Am… am…..am_

By the time the three girls had finally finished after a long ass hour of picking clothing out. It ended up with kagome wearing a beautiful short silver dress which had a large black dragon starting from the shoulder going down with the body wrapped around the dress and the sleeves were long, the tail ending at the edge of her dress.

The she shoes were silver and black they tie upward, the heel was a dragon and she wore some plain simple earrings .her hair was pinned up into a bunch leaving her bang and one piece of hair on both sides hanging.

Sango on the other hand was wearing a striking red dress that had black cranes in mid flight randomly in different areas of the dress. The sleeves were short and had a sage that was tied to the back into a bow. For her heel she wore strap wedge heel that were black. Sango earrings were gold cranes in full flight. She left her hair hang

Ayame wore an all black dress that had white lilies on it. Her dress was very different from the other two. The dress was sleeve less it stopped above her knees tight at the top and loose at the bottom. She wore beautiful white heel to compliment the whole attire.

Bunny was a very thick but lean kind of woman so wore a two piece suite. She wore all white it contrasts with her red bone skin. The top was a like a bikini top but it was crossed in the front heading to the back.

Leaving her mid section show off her well toned tummy. The slacks were long elegant pants that stopped just above her toes. She wore some open toe shoes to shoe off he painted toe nails. Bunny's hair was dark black but was up in a thick Mohawk.

Yep all together they happily walked down the hallway men and women staring at them in wonder and envy. In other word they were hot you could hear the song Halle berry song in the back ground as they walked.

Well before they even reached the door three men walked to the door from the outside and stepped in. the girls didn't even now they were there until the _giants w_ere towering over them.

Kagome being the first to see the shadows she quickly turned and swung her fist the contact never came but it did make contact with someone's large hands that wrapped around her flying fist.

Because of the sudden moment of girls dispersed ayame went to the left, sango went to the right and bunny kicked whoever had kagome in the gut whoever instantly let her go. They backed up to see who they were.

It was none other than, kouga, the guard kagome tried to choke and they have no idea who the last one was.

Something was wrong kouga was taller than usual and he had a longing look in his eye when he looks at ayame. It was strange AND creepy on a whole new level for all for all of them including bunny.

Umm what are you guys doing here well besides you two and I don't know you, who are yo-never minded. Kouga why are all of you here? I was passing by when I heard about a certain person attacked a friend of mines a while back.

Hey it wasn't my fault he got in my way of my victim so he took the attack oh well. Kagome said defensively. The guard just raised one of those damn slender elegant eyebrows. _Man I wish I had eyebrow like that._ Everyone stop and looked at kagome.

_Oops did I say that out loud I blushed_. Sango laughed, ayame stared at me like I can't believe you said that and bunny tailed wagged? They laugh it off and started walking to the tables each taking a partner each to a table leaving me with no one. Well this is kind of sad really kagome thought to herself come on now kagome stop being stubborn and just sit down please. Sango said softly.

Glaring again kagome shook her head slowly she turned around and walked outside for some fresh air.

Wow it's hard to believe that I made it this far in life. Kagome thought to her self

But kagome knew she was missing something but the way they were going she wasn't going to ever find out and she knew it. Sighing softly to herself, she got up from the ground catching the nearby birds attention they just gave a flutter feathers in response in kagome direction

Phat…phat….phat….phat…..phat

Kagome quietly walked into the forest following the beautiful rainbow birds as they hoped along branches above her head. She giggles at the baby chickpeas as she call them would swoosh down and land on her head pecking gentle into her head thinking her hair were tiny worms.

She laugh walking deeper into the forest not knowing that someone was following her in the thickest of the forest that surrounded her.

Kagome p.o.v.

I began walking deeper into the forest I knew it was dangerous to do that but I didn't care I could handle myself very well even without a weapon. Lucky me I got a very sharp very large knife strapped to my leg if know what am talking about. I could feed the peaceful silent surround me in a calming aura of tranquility.

I closed my eyes and walked onward until I could hear the sound of rushing water ahead of me. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful waterfall. It was wonderful sight it was filled with life I could see spotted tail deer's, magnificent colored flower so lush, large and full of life but the shocking part was the waterfall itself. The water fall was huge, so clear you could see through it and brimming with koi fishes also many more fishes I couldn't name.

I heard the sound of splashing water I turned to my left to see a beautiful de**-**

** Well that's the end of this chapter ha ha! I finished it yay! Ik cliffy Plz don't kill me.**

**Phat: Bunny dance with me now so we can celebrate for the longest chapter I made**

**Bunny: hell no I am trying to figure out who you paired me with**

**Phat: aaww you're not going to find out until next chapter**

**Kagome: shut up and ask them all ready woman**

**Bunny: what's up my girl were u came from!**

**Phat: ok ok geez pushy much me me, hey hey everyone review my story and check out my other stories plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 :

Lessons and say what!

Kagome _thoughts_

Sesshomaru " "

She turned around to see a demon but not just any demon but Sesshomaru swimming in the water just below the giant waterfall in none other than his naked glory. Kagome looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head and her jaw dropped so low that it knocked out the devil in mid speech about lost soul .

She gasped at his sudden appearance she could see every detail of Sesshomaru muscular back. His hair was pushed aside so she could see the muscle flex and shift under the skin. Her eyes began to wonder over his body until they landed on his nice firm striped bottom.

Kagome finally snapped out of her naughty thoughts knowing if Sesshomaru caught her like this. Staring like she knew she was than she was in for a lot of pain. Just staying with him didn't make it ok for her to watch.

Kagome p.o.v.

_So instead of standing up and walking off. I tried noticed I said tried to tip toe my way back the path my ass came from. Sigh why couldn't this be easy for me. So if I just hurry an- hey there chickpeas. when I went to reach for one and started moving. I alerted the paradise birds which just so happen to start flying squawking and flying every where._

_I knew I had three choices to get my ass out of here. Hide my scent and find a hiding place, second run like a bat out of hell and hope Sesshomaru doesn't take chase, or third face him like a man._

_Ok process of elimination_

_They say running from a dog is bad as hell. Ummm am not a dude sooo oO one it is. I quickly hide my scent and found a hollow tree with an opening in it to hide in, I jumped in and waited. I didn't have to look to know that Sesshomaru was prowling the area looking for me._

_End of p.o.v. _

Everything had suddenly got silent too silent. Kagome had to stop her racing heart but she knew that it was not over just yet.

Sesshomaru p.o.v.

I knew my prey was still in the area but it seems they were skilled in hiding. Hum I Sesshomaru will just have to fix that. They will pay for their disturbance of this Sesshomaru bathing . I'll remove their disgusting eyes from there head.

End…. Of …P.o.v.

Kagome jumped at the sudden roar that came from Sesshomaru. This scared her even more at the fact that she just might have pissed Sesshomaru off big time. Sesshomaru prowled through the trees searching for his victim. knowing he would take pleasure in causing pain to the intruder that dare disturb him in his tranquility. He smiles his victim maybe hiding his or her scent but they couldn't stop their panting for air and fast heart beat.

He slowly closed in on his prey not making a sound so not to startle his precious prey. With perfect aim and a clean cut he cleaved the tree in half like I cant believe its not butter!

Kagome was too terrified to even move stiff as a board and as white as kikyo body. She knew she was in deep dog shit at that very moment. She saw her life pass before her eyes as he approached the now cleaved tree.

Kagome closed her eyes not wanting to see Sesshomaru face at the moment out of embarrassment. Knowing what was to come. To her surprise she felt herself being lifted from the tree. She quickly opened her eyes right before Sesshomaru unkindly threw her in the water.

She sputtered out water and splashed around before she could finally get out of the clear surprisingly warm water. What the hell was that for Sesshomaru! Kagome asked plopping down un lady like on to the ground to catch her breath. Sesshomaru silently watch kagome for a second than responded quietly " the next time you want to disturb my bathing come out instead of hiding like a scared animal.

Well Sesshomaru your not the type to take thing lightly as some people would_. Plus you make people want to run away from you. _Kagome said with venom dripping from every word.

Wench don't push it. Kagome flinched back at this she hadn't been called that since she had been with inuyasha. If Sesshomaru had saw it he didn't bother to question it. You running off like that was with no notification or indication that you were leave disappointed rin and had the servants in worry that something had happen causing problems that I didn't need at the moment. Sesshomaru said glowering at kagome

Kagome turned here head defiantly knowing she had no comment on that one knowing it would get her in more trouble than she all ready was in with Sesshomaru now.

Well Sesshomaru am sorry for the trouble , I'll come and visit to talk with rin, and now I must be going. Its late and I don't feel like fighting demons right now or running sooo good bye and hope not to see you in the future kagome thought the last part to herself.

Sesshomaru raised one of his perfect eyebrows at that statement and grabbed her before she could run off_. Damn I should have known I wasn't going to get off that easily. My luck looks like it finally ran out for me. Damn those perfect eye brows and why am I cursing so much _thought kagome staring at them with envy.

Kagome paled knowing it was going to be horrible coming from Sesshomaru. Kagome closed her eyes and waited her punishment. After a few minutes of silent and feeling Sesshomaru penetrating stare she noticed that to her embarrassment her clothing were sticking to her body like a second skin. Also that it was freezing cold. Ha ha ha well umm Sesshomaru have you decided I could leave.

Kagome wished she hadn't said that because he had the scariest smile you ever seen. It would have made te devil proud. _Yep am sooo screwed _kagome thought. She watched as Sesshomaru slowly crossed the few feet between them and kneeled in front of kagome and whispered the words kagome never thought she would hear in her wildest nightmares and there were many wild ones. " you'll bath me in the river do not miss _**ANY parts. **_An- an-any parts kagome stuttered undignified at what Sesshomaru just requested.

Sesshomaru smirked knowing he was going to get what he want or there was going to be some Big problems. Um um well Sesshomaru you got anything else. But _**that**_, to be my punishment. Kagome practically yelled in outrage.

" No there is one but that involves you having your head removed unless yo-NO NO I'll take the damn punishment I got now. Kagome grumbled to herself.

Very well you will strip me first, in all her panic kagome didn't notice that had nothing but a mother FUCKING sage and that fluffy tail on! Kagome eyes finally did pop out of her eyes sockets but not because she had to un dress him hell he might as well be naked with nothing but his belt and that cute fluffy thing or tail or what ever you want to call it but because he was goddamn sexy !

Kagome swallowed hard knowing the task before her would be burned in to memory for life. She got up and reached for the boa first but before she could reach it Sesshomaru grab her hand and guided her to his belt first. She turned deathly pale at this but started pulling the knot. With the last string hanging she pulled undone faster than any person would believe she snapped her head up toward the boa standing up on tip toes making her get close to parts she really didn't want to feel.

She could feel his hot labored breath on her neck. After some nerves fidgeting with the pelt it finally fell. As in slow motion kagome watch as the boa hit the ground with a silent thump.

Kagome stayed in that position staring hole into the ground. She knew what was next. _Kagome strip and enter the water or else I'll do it for you. Sesshomaru said as he entered the water. _Kagome flinched at this but did what was told. In a matter of moments kagome was bare as the day she was born to say she was red all over was a understatement at that.

Sesshomaru p.o.v.

I watched as kagome undressed before me I was very surprised that she was very well built in many ways most human females were not. She was built more like a demoness very interest but beautiful none the less.

I watched as she entered the water hesitantly for a second I thought she would back out. I swam farther back to distance my self from her. This was going to be very interesting bathing session for the day.

End of p.o.v.

Finally after a little bit threatening to remove her head kagome finally swam over to Sesshomaru scared to death this truly would be the end. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru went to the other edge of the waterfall and after a few minutes came back with a basket full of soaps and lathers for her to use. He gently put the basket on a flat rock that was near by. Kagome just stared off else where until she felt the dog general staring hole into her head.

Kagome p.o.v.

I stared at the surrounding a round me it was a very beautiful place. Mostly large palm trees and thick vines with large shrubs below isolated the giant waterfall from the prying eyes of us humans I see why Sesshomaru came here its very peace sure and serine place to bath away your worries.

He knew that I could feel him staring at for a while so I turned to face him but for the love of everything pure and innocent I wish that I hadn't turned because there standing in all his glory was Sesshomaru waist deep in the water showing everything but what the gods gave men.

I looked a his face and shrink lower in the water to get away from the heated glare that he was giving me. _stand you will bath my back first onni. Sesshomaru said cocky like. _IFlushed at this I had never shown any man my body let a lone inuyasha 's own brother at that! I knew I was in deep shit or should I say water.

I stood up all through my head my body was screaming _don't do don't do it you dumb monkey! _I couldn't stop now it was too late I was already standing and showing Sesshomaru everything only my lover was suppose to see and this hurt me more than my ego or pride being hurt.

I wanted to cry, fight back, and all out refuse but what could I do he was stronger, he was smarter, he was well skilled as well. In all I had no chance of running or out smarting him. I sighed to my self life would never be the same for me.

So I reached for the lathers to start on his back I picked that green tea lather it reminded of home where my mom would all ways make me some to cheer me up when I was sad. I started scrubbing slow circles into his muscular back watching as every nerve twitched and contracted as I washed them.

Yep this was going to be some bullshit tonight. It was an hour before kagome scarring was finished. During the bathing kagome remained very quiet he noticed surprisingly.

When kagome swam back to shore. Sesshomaru was right behind her, he wrapped his fluffy tail around her keeping her warm from the cool breeze that passed often. He let her fall gently to the grass with tail still attached he as well laid down with her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru shyly know that they were both naked and had nothing but a furry tail to cover their very important parts of their bodies. Both stared into each others eyes one pair gold other electrified blue.

She watched as Sesshomaru face got close to her face but before he could close the space kagome jerked up hearing the yelling of her friend calling her. In a panic she looked around for something to where but could find anything and she could put on her wet close again. When she turned Sesshomaru was already dressed with his inner top showing and his outer shirt stretched toward her. She took it quickly and whispered a quiet thank you.

Will I see you again anytime soon or is this some sick humor that you have. Kagome ask warily. "_**No am not dishonorably like some demons are but I will be back for you and when I do be prepared nothing will stop me not even your friends kagome**_." Sesshomaru said strongly with every word.

Kagome gasped that was the most shocking thing she had every heard Sesshomaru say to her and the feeling she got from it made her feel so warm all over but it soon faded. But what about those princesses back at the castle. In mid stride Sesshomaru stopped he turned slightly back to her and he said with a devilish smirk "_**what princess of which you speak of ?" **_kagome shivered at the hinted message he really does a dark sense of humor after all. She turn and began to walk back towards her friends calling stopped one second and looked over her shoulder but she saw nothing he was gone just like that.


End file.
